


i don't love you (but i always will)

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei tahu hubungan ia dan Yamaguchi berada dalam titik yang sulit didefinisikan. Selama mereka tinggal bersama, rasanya batasan yang mula-mula ada menjadi tersingkirkan pelan-pelan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he will be loved

"Jadi… Hinata adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekelompokmu di kampus."

" _Sialnya_ , begitu."

"Dan sewaktu kalian mengobrol, selain membicarakan tugas, Hinata juga mengangkat topik tentang—" Di sini, Yamaguchi mendengus, kentara sekali pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya. "—percintaan."

"Hm."

"Kau diam-diam jengkel karena manusia bersel-tunggal seperti Hinata rupanya sudah pernah berpacaran, sementara kau sendiri belum pernah sekalipun _berkencan_ seumur hidupmu. Sehingga waktu Hinata bertanya mengenai kehidupan percintaanmu, tanpa pikir panjang kau mengatakan bahwa _dulu_ kau pernah berpacaran…" Yamaguchi menaruh jeda dramatis di antara kalimatnya, lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam. "…denganku."

Ada keheningan singkat yang mengikuti setelah itu, hingga kemudian Yamaguchi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Si pemuda memegangi perut, wajahnya memerah akibat kesulitan mengatur napas, dan hampir saja Yamaguchi terguling dari sofa di sela-sela tawanya. Sontak Kei merasakan pipinya memanas—entah apa yang membuat darah di balik wajahnya mendidih sekarang; kejengkelannya pada Yamaguchi atau rasa malu yang makin berlipat ganda seiring detik. "…diamlah, Yamaguchi."

Namun, kendati harga dirinya tengah teraniaya dengan semena-mena, ia juga tidak bisa memikirkan bantahan yang cukup kuat untuk membungkam Yamaguchi. Semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar.

Kei baru benar-benar mengobrol dengan Hinata Shouyou tadi siang. Mereka mahasiswa tahun pertama yang sama-sama mengambil jurusan Arsitektur, dan seolah takdirnya untuk menjadi teman satu kelompok Hinata belum cukup menguji temperamen, Hinata rupanya gemar sekali mengusik privasi Kei seolah kehidupan pribadi Kei adalah spesimen menarik di balik lensa mikroskop. Sepanjang sesi pengerjaan tugas kelompok mereka, Hinata tidak berhenti mencerocos; hanya dalam hitungan satu jam Kei sudah mendapatkan pengetahuan tak berguna tentang perilaku hiperaktif dari anjing peliharaan Hinata dan apa menu sarapan Hinata pagi itu, dan tahu-tahu saja pembicaraan mereka beranjak menuju topik yang jauh lebih pribadi: _tentang percintaan_.

Tentang apakah Kei pernah berpacaran atau tidak, karena Hinata tak terlalu yakin di dunia ini ada manusia yang tahan berada lama-lama di samping Kei Tsukishima, mengingat wajahnya yang selalu masam, dan Hinata bersikeras bahwa kerut permanen di kening Kei membuat Kei terlihat seolah-olah ia takkan ragu membunuh siapapun yang berada dalam jarak minimal satu meter darinya.

Dan Kei, di tengah-tengah kegusarannya atas sudut pandang tolol Hinata, jelas tak menerima fakta bahwa untuk satu hal itu saja—percintaan—Hinata rupanya lebih unggul darinya. Maka, reflek Kei menggumam, mengatakan bahwa, ya, meskipun ia sekarang sendirian, tentu saja dulu dia _pernah_ berpacaran. Dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, orang yang ia kenal baik sejak umurnya masih sepuluh tahun, namanya Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Saat itu Hinata tertegun. Bibir pemuda itu membuka dan menutup seperti ikan mas koki, dan setelah pulih dari keterpanaannya, Hinata mengatakan bahwa sepertinya ia tahu _siapa_ Yamaguchi Tadashi itu.

Tepat. Satu kenyataan lagi terkuak. Hinata mengatakan bahwa Yamaguchi adalah teman yang ia kenal di tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Mereka bekerja dalam _shift_ yang sama di kafe dekat kampus, baru saja berkenalan kira-kira satu bulan lalu, persis ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Terjemahan: _Tsukishima Kei berada dalam masalah besar, sekarang._

"Maaf, maaf, Tsukki!"

Setelah puas tertawa, Yamaguchi menyeka air mata di sudut matanya dengan jari telunjuk, bahunya masih berguncang geli kendati ia berhasil mengendalikan diri perlahan. Kei mendecak, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sebagai pembelaan diri. Ia tertunduk, jarinya menyingkirkan poni Yamaguchi dari kening, mulai kembali memijat pelipis si pemuda seperti yang ia lakukan sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Sementara Yamaguchi, yang semenjak tadi menyandarkan kepala di pangkuan Tsukishima, tersenyum penuh apresiasi atas gestur tersebut. Matanya lantas kembali terpejam.

Betapa dalam posisi mereka sekarang Kei bisa dengan mudah memberi sentilan keras pada dahi Yamaguchi sebagai balasan atas reaksi menjengkelkannya barusan, tetapi ada satu sisi di dalam dirinya yang, bagaimanapun, selalu melemah jika sudah berkaitan dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi. Kira-kira setengah jam lalu Yamaguchi pulang ke apartemen mereka dengan wajah letih, lantas mengeluhkan kerja sambilannya yang hari ini kelewat sibuk. Dengan seulas senyum ragu, Yamaguchi mengakui bahwa kepalanya terasa pusing sampai ke rongga mata—dan Kei pada akhirnya menawarkan untuk memijat kening si pemuda, sebab ia tak setega itu untuk membiarkan Yamaguchi kolaps di bawah rasa lelahnya.

Lagipula, bisa dibilang bahwa ini merupakan salah satu rutinitas mereka semenjak tinggal bersama.

Ya, semenjak kuliah mereka tinggal di satu apartemen demi menghemat biaya hidup, memanfaatkan fakta bahwa mereka toh sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil sehingga tinggal bersama justru akan mempermudah banyak hal. Tidak perlu lagi beradaptasi dengan teman sekamar yang punya kebiasaan buruk menaruh pakaian kotor di sembarang tempat, dan kampus mereka toh sama sehingga berbagi apartemen adalah satu-satunya pilihan paling bijak. Yamaguchi pintar memasak, sementara Kei mahir mengatur pengeluaran bulanan; di akhir pekan Yamaguchi lah yang akan menyapu seluruh ruangan, sementara Kei bisa mencuci piring dan membawa baju kotor mereka ke laundri. Tanpa perlu betul-betul berusaha mereka bisa saling melengkapi dengan mudah.

Dan karena mereka tidak ingin merepotkan orangtua, pada minggu pertama perkuliahan mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan; Yamaguchi mendapatkan pekerjaan di kafe dekat kampus _dan_ di _konbini_ yang letaknya lima menit jalan kaki dari apartemen mereka, sementara Kei bekerja sambilan sebagai penyiar di stasiun radio kecil yang baru mulai merintis popularitas selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Butuh banyak penyesuaian, banyak pengorbanan atas macam-macam hal, tetapi setelah satu bulan seluruh upaya ia dan Yamaguchi berangsur terbayar: roda gigi dalam kehidupan mereka mulai bisa berputar lewat cara yang benar.

Hanya saja, menurutnya Yamaguchi bekerja terlalu keras. _Dua_ pekerjaan sambilan tergolong berlebihan untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama, bukan?

"…kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu banyak." Ia bergumam setelah sempat mengisi keheningan dengan lamunan; tangannya telah berhenti memijat, kini hanya berdiam di kening Yamaguchi. "Bagaimana kalau nilai-nilaimu turun nanti? Aku tidak mau ikut bertanggungjawab."

Yamaguchi mendesah, keletihannya telah menciptakan garis-garis kelelahan di sekitar mata. "Menurutmu begitu, Tsukki? Tetapi hidup di Tokyo mahal dan—"

"—kau tidak mau merepotkan ibumu." Memotong perkataan Yamaguchi dengan tukasan jengah, ia mengerutkan kening. Kei _tahu_ Yamaguchi selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi ekspektasi kedua orangtuanya, tetapi kadang ia merasa Yamaguchi juga harus mempelajari cara untuk menyayangi diri sendiri. Dalam diamnya ia memandangi garis gelap yang melingkar di bawah mata Yamaguchi, tanda bahwa lagi-lagi pemuda tersebut kesulitan tertidur kemarin malam. "Tapi kalau kau tumbang, bukankah dia akan khawatir?"

"Tidak akan." Yamaguchi bergumam, kali ini membuka mata untuk menatap Kei. "Aku janji tidak akan tumbang, Tsukki. Kerja sambilanku tidak semelelahkan yang kau pikir dan—um, aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi…"

Kei merengut. _Mengapa wajahnya tidak bisa tidak memanas, semenjak tadi?_ "…aku tidak khawatir."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tawa Yamaguchi membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasa, entah mengapa. Maka Kei menyibukkan diri dengan menyampirkan helaian rambut Yamaguchi ke belakang telinganya, lantas mulai kembali memijat sisi kening si pemuda tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Yamaguchi beringsut, menyandarkan sisi wajahnya dengan nyaman pada perut Kei.

"…jangan tertidur di sini, Yamaguchi."

"Mm." Mengabaikan Kei, Yamaguchi memejamkan mata seakan-akan ia tinggal sedetik jauhnya dari mimpi panjang.

Sementara Kei, Kei berusaha bersikap se-biasa yang ia bisa, kendati ia menelan ludah dengan gugup saat napas hangat Yamaguchi membentur permukaan kausnya. Bukankah semua kontak fisik ini terlalu berlebihan, bahkan meski mereka sudah bersahabat baik sejak delapan tahun lalu? Kei bisa mendengar kebimbangan itu berdendang di belakang kepalanya—tetapi toh sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, Kei tahu hubungan ia dan Yamaguchi memang berada dalam titik yang sulit didefinisikan. Mereka bukan _hanya_ sahabat, terutama jika mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa terkadang Yamaguchi menyusup ke balik tempat tidur Kei seraya beralasan bahwa ia baru saja mimpi buruk (dan Kei _selalu_ mengizinkan, karena seiring waktu berlalu rasanya semakin sulit untuk menolak permintaan Yamaguchi), tak jarang mereka melahap makanan dari satu piring yang sama sebab terlalu malas untuk mencuci piring—selama mereka tinggal bersama, rasanya _batasan_ yang mula-mula ada menjadi tersingkirkan pelan-pelan.

Yamaguchi membuatkan bekal untuknya hampir setiap hari, sementara ia selalu menjemput Yamaguchi di _konbini_ tempatnya bekerja jika _shift_ pemuda tersebut berada pada jam yang terlalu larut. Ia mendapati dirinya menembus badai besar di tengah malam dengan payung yang kawatnya membengkok akibat terpaan angin, hujan membuat kausnya basah kuyup dan udara dingin menciptakan embun di kacamatanya, dan semua itu tak mencegahnya untuk tetap menjemput Yamaguchi di _konbini_ tempatnya bekerja, semua hanya karena ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi pulang seorang diri pada pukul satu pagi. Tahun demi tahun yang mereka lalui bersama telah menempa banyak hal; rasanya begitu mudah untuk saling mengerti, untuk saling meminjamkan bantuan jika ada salah satu di antara mereka yang membutuhkan.

Kei menunduk. Ia memandang mata Yamaguchi yang terpejam, menahan diri agar tak menekuk punggung untuk mencium kening si pemuda barang beberapa detik.

"Tsukki?"

Ia mengerjap, merasa malu atas pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini, kau akan mengatakan apa pada Hinata?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kita pernah berpacaran, kan?" Yamaguchi terkekeh sebentar, membuka matanya lagi. "Menurut ceritamu, kita sudah 'putus'?"

"…begitulah."

"Dan kurasa, kau pasti tidak mau Hinata mengetahui kebohonganmu."

Betapa Yamaguchi selalu punya intuisi yang bagus jika itu menyangkut Tsukishima Kei. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun, ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya. Tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi wajah seperti apa. "Biarkan saja. Mungkin besok dia sudah lupa."

"Yah. Mungkin." Yamaguchi mengangguk, tetapi masih ada pancaran rasa penasaran di matanya. "Kau tahu? Aku juga sedikit penasaran. Tentang mengapa kau tidak pernah berpacaran, selama ini."

"Karena aku tidak tertarik?" Ia bertanya balik, mengangkat satu alis sementara sebelah tangannya mulai memijat pelipis Yamaguchi kembali dengan gerakan malas; dari radio yang dinyalakan di konter dapur, sepotong lagu blink-182 berdendang, sedikit teredam oleh suara hiruk-pikuk jalan raya di balik jendela apartemen. "Kau sendiri tahu, aku… tidak punya waktu untuk semua itu."

Ia heran mengapa Yamaguchi masih saja bertanya. Kei menolak seluruh surat cinta yang dialamatkan padanya, dan cokelat Valentine yang ia dapat setiap tanggal empat belas Februari selalu ia bagi rata dengan Yamaguchi. Sekali waktu, Yamaguchi bertanya mengapa Kei tidak pernah sekalipun membaca surat cinta di lokernya, dan ia menjawab si pemuda dengan tukasan jengah, berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk meladeni seseorang yang bahkan sudah ia lupakan namanya. _Bukankah lebih baik kita memikirkan cara supaya tidak dapat nilai merah untuk ujian Matematika minggu depan?_ Kala itu Kei melarikan diri dengan payah, dan ia beruntung Yamaguchi tak pernah bertanya lagi semenjak itu.

Lagipula ia sendiri tidak yakin ia bisa memiliki orang yang disukai. Kalaupun Kei memang _harus_ menentukan _siapa_ , pemuda di pangkuannya ini mungkin akan menjadi pilihan pertamanya. Mungkin. Entahlah. Persetan, Kei tidak tahu.

"Begitukah?" Yamaguchi mengulas cengiran tipis. "Kalau kau punya pacar, kau bisa dibuatkan bekal setiap hari."

Kei menyeringai, reflek. "Membuatkan bekal? Bukankah itu tugasmu?"

"Tapi bekal yang dibuatkan pacar pasti berbeda rasanya, Tsukki!"

_Aku tidak ingin memakan bekal yang dibuatkan orang lain_. Betapa ia mulai kesulitan menahan dirinya agar tak menggumamkan itu; terutama ketika ia melihat binar hangat dalam mata Yamaguchi, yang kini terarah penuh-penuh padanya. Kei memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan keluar yang paling pengecut, dengan memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan tersebut sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menerjemahkan makna dari ekspresinya kini.

"Dengar? Kurasa lebih baik kau tutup mulut. Kau tertular kebodohan Hinata—tak ada gunanya membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Masa? Aku hanya penasaran, Tsukki. Maaf." Yamaguchi terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Jadi, setelah ini, kita harus berpura-pura di hadapan Hinata, atau bagaimana?"

"…entahlah."

"Mungkin kau harus… menghindari supaya tak mengobrol denganku di kampus?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena, itu yang terjadi pada pasangan yang sudah tidak berpacaran, kan?" Yamaguchi mengerutkan kening. "Tidak mengobrol lagi. Pura-pura tidak melihat ketika berselisih jalan. Mungkin diam-diam juga saling membenci."

Ada yang terasa bergolak tak nyaman di dasar perutnya kini.

"Jangan konyol." Kei bergumam, pelan sekali. Segala gagasan untuk mengabaikan-Yamaguchi-Tadashi itu terasa seperti logika mentah yang tidak bisa dicerna akal sehatnya sampai kapanpun. "Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?"

Saat Yamaguchi menatapnya, Kei tidak bisa berpaling lagi. Dengan mudah ia bisa melihat rasa sayang itu di mata si pemuda—jenis emosi yang selalu terasa asing bagi Kei sehingga ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan cara apa. Yamaguchi lantas tersenyum, dan Kei merasa bodoh sebab hanya bisa mempertahankan raut kosong di wajah.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Tsukki." Sempat terkekeh sebentar, Yamaguchi lantas terdiam. Terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. "Um, tapi, mungkin kalau kau tidak ingin Hinata tahu kau berbohong… kau harus sedikit berpura-pura?"

"…mungkin."

"Dan, caranya?"

"Tidak tahu." Kei menyentil pelan kening Yamaguchi, lalu tertawa sebentar ketika melihat pemuda tersebut merengut. Apa bahasan tentang Hinata memang sepenting itu untuk didiskusikan lama-lama? Ia rasa _, tidak sama sekali._ Belum. "Malam ini, mau makan dengan apa?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Tsukishima! Kau benar-benar pernah berpacaran dengan Yamaguchi? Yang benar? Berapa lama?"

Dugaannya _**salah besar**_.

Ia kira Hinata punya rentang ingatan yang sama seperti ikan mas koki, tiga detik yang singkat dan menyedihkan, tetapi rupanya semesta masih bersekongkol untuk membuat Kei berada dalam masalah besar. Kei bisa merasakan urat kemarahannya berdenyut samar di balik pelipis; ia berhenti menulis, mendapati dirinya entah mengapa mulai kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Kerjakan tugas bagianmu dengan benar dan berhentilah mengoceh."

"Hee…" Memperlakukan ujaran Kei bagai angin lalu, Hinata hanya menopang dagu, pena si pemuda dipuntir di satu tangan dengan gerakan malas. Tanpa perlu mengalihkan tatapan dari tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan, Kei bisa tahu Hinata sedang memberikan pandangan penuh penilaian padanya.

"Semua itu bukan urusanmu." Kei menghela napas, menyesali fakta bahwa keimpulsifannya kemarin berhasil membawa ia pada situasi penuh kerumitan ini.

"Tapi Yamaguchi temanku! Pasti kau membuat dia menangis tiap hari, sampai-sampai dia memutuskanmu karena kau terlalu brengsek. Kan?"

"Hah?"

"Malang sekali, Yamaguchi itu…" Hinata menghembuskan napas, lantas mendelik ketika menatap Kei. "Kau akan menyesal karena memperlakukan orang sebaik Yamaguchi dengan buruk, Tsukishima!"

Suara Hinata melengking berisik di antara kelengangan perpustakaan. Kejengkelan Kei sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun, kini. "Sudah kubilang, itu sama sekali bukan—"

"Ah, Yamaguchi! Oooi!"

Atas seruan itu, ia teralihkan. Kei kontan mendongak. Ia melihat Hinata kini melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh bersemangat ke arah pintu perpustakaan fakultas, pada seseorang berpostur tinggi yang baru saja melangkah masuk.

Tentu saja. TENTU SAJA, Yamaguchi Tadashi memilih saat-saat seperti ini untuk datang.

Dan sebagai balasan untuk sapaan Hinata, Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar, wajahnya berseri-seri ketika ia melambaikan tangan. Kei menegakkan punggung, bisa mendengar alarm peringatan berdengung di sepenjuru benaknya. Ia teringat dengan kebohongannya yang bodoh, dengan delikan masam Hinata yang semenit lalu diarahkan padanya. Ya, ini situasi rumit yang ia pikir tidak akan terjadi. Semalam ia dan Yamaguchi telah berhenti membahasnya, sepakat menganggap bahwa tempurung kepala Hinata tak memiliki cukup kapasitas untuk menampung ingatan jangka panjang. Kei mendapati dirinya termenung, memutar otak dalam diam untuk mencari jalan keluar yang tepat dari situasi ini—tetapi ketika ia dan Yamaguchi tanpa sadar beradu pandang, Kei reflek mengerutkan kening. Ada keragu-raguan berkelebat di wajah Yamaguchi; ekspresinya nampak ganjil, terintimidasi, seolah keberadaan Kei semata berhasil membuatnya takut.

"…uh. Halo." Yamaguchi melambaikan tangan dengan ragu pada Kei. Kei membalas pemuda itu dengan anggukan kaku, menyadari Hinata sedang bergantian menatap mereka.

"Hei, Yamaguchi! Sedang apa di sini?" Hinata menepuk pundak Yamaguchi dengan riang, cengiran melebar di wajahnya. "Ada buku yang dicari? Memangnya di gedungmu tidak ada?"

Ada pertanyaan serupa dalam benak Kei. Apa keperluan Yamaguchi di perpustakaan jurusan Arsitektur? Gedung fakultas mereka berjarak cukup jauh, butuh lima menit jalan kaki untuk mencapai fakultas Kei yang secara teknis berada di bagian paling terpencil dalam kompleks kampus mereka. Lagipula, Kei yakin betul bahwa rak perpustakaan fakultasnya tak memuat literatur psikologi sedikit pun. Dengan tatapan menelisik ia mencoba membaca isi pikiran Yamaguchi lewat gestur-gestur kecilnya, sesuatu yang terbiasa ia lakukan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, dan entah apakah Hinata menyadari… tetapi Kei yakin sekali Yamaguchi sedang gugup. Berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terutama ketika pemuda itu tersenyum canggung, dengan satu jari telunjuk menggaruk sisi pipi—

… _Oh_.

Kei tertegun. Selang sekian detik, ia diserbu pemahaman yang terlambat.

"Aku—uh, aku rencananya mau bertemu teman di sini, tetapi nampaknya janjinya—batal? Yah, begitulah. Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini denganmu, Hinata!"

"Kau pasti kaget karena melihatku di perpustakaan, kan?" Hinata menepuk dadanya seraya mendengus bangga.

Yamaguchi tertawa. "Tidak juga. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau suka menggambar, dan katamu arsitektur adalah minatmu sejak SMA, kan? Selain voli, tentu saja…"

"Dan, tim voli fakultasku bagus, Yamaguchi! Kau harus menonton kami latihan, lain kali!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Kei yakin dirinya tidak sedang berimajinasi, ketika ia mendapati Yamaguchi meliriknya: cepat, hati-hati, dan ada kemurungan terpancar samar di binar matanya. Perut Kei seketika mulas akibat rasa bersalah. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika Yamaguchi mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hinata, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok si pemuda yang perlahan menjauh, menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Ada bunyi derit kayu kursi yang digeser ketika Hinata duduk lagi di hadapan Kei, tetapi saat itu Kei sudah membereskan buku dan alat-alat tulisnya dalam gerak terburu-buru.

Hinata mengangkat alis, bingung. "O-Oi, kau mau ke mana, Tsukishima? Tugas kita—"

"Baru akan dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi." Ia menyelesaikan kalimat Hinata dengan ringkas, lalu berdiri. Panggilan terakhir Hinata memudar di belakang punggungnya ketika ia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dalam langkah cepat.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yamaguchi!"

Ia memanggil, tetapi di luar begitu bising dan punggung Yamaguchi adalah titik kecil di kejauhan. Kei menggemeretakkan rahang dengan jengkel; ia menembus keramaian yang dibentuk para mahasiswa yang sedang bersiap makan siang dalam langkah bergegas, mencoba menyusul. Belakangan, memang seperti ini efek yang ditimbulkan Yamaguchi pada dirinya. Rasanya _salah_ jika Kei bersikap seenaknya. Kei tidak ingin melihat Yamaguchi memasang raut muram lebih lama, karena ia lebih suka melihat Yamaguchi tersenyum, meski ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa-bisanya memiliki keinginan semacam itu dalam dirinya. Pun, sekarang hampir pukul dua belas siang— _Kei tahu_ mengapa Yamaguchi datang ke perpustakaan di gedung fakultasnya, alasan mengapa Yamaguchi repot-repot menyusulnya ke sana.

Ia tahu.

Tangannya terulur, menarik tudung jaket si pemuda begitu ia bisa menjangkaunya.

Yamaguchi terhenyak, menolehkan kepala dengan agak panik akibat gestur itu. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mendapati keberadaan Kei di dekatnya. "T-Tsukki?!"

"Dari tadi, aku memanggilmu." Kei baru menyadari napasnya terengah. Apa barusan ia berlari?

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu…" Belum pulih dari keterkejutan, Yamaguchi menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Di bawah terpaan matahari musim semi yang tersaring ranting-ranting pohon, mereka kini berdiri bersisian di tengah jalan; Kei berusaha memulihkan tempo napas, sementara bisa dirasakannya tatapan Yamaguchi terarah lekat-lekat padanya. Mereka dibalut kesunyian yang terasa aneh. Setelah beberapa saat Kei berdeham, menyeka sebutir keringat yang terasa menitik di kening.

"Aku—"

Yamaguchi diam, menunggunya berbicara. Entah mengapa itu hanya membuatnya semakin gugup.

"…kau, uh. Bekal, kan?" Kei melanjutkan, dan ia bisa mendengar suaranya sedikit terbata. Karena keragu-raguan sekaligus urgensi untuk meminta maaf.

Sekarang pukul dua belas, jam makan siang. Dua jam lalu Yamaguchi mengirimkan pesan pada ponselnya, mengatakan bahwa Kei lupa membawa bekalnya sehingga ia akan mengantarkan kotak bekal itu ke jurusan Arsitektur begitu kuliahnya selesai. Akar dari rasa bersalah di perutnya adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak ingin Hinata mendapatinya berbohong, karena kebohongannya begitu payah dan Kei tidak ingin harga dirinya tercoreng jika kebohongannya terkuak, sehingga ia bersikap masa bodoh saat Yamaguchi datang. Seolah mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sudah berpisah, seolah kebohongannya _harus_ menjadi kenyataan di hadapan Hinata Shouyou. Bodoh sekali. Kei sudah hampir sembilan belas tahun dan sisi kekanakan di dalam dirinya masih saja dipertahankan.

Sorot matanya tanpa sadar melembut ketika ia memandang mata Yamaguchi lagi—ia harap, 'maaf'-nya bisa tersampaikan sedikit dengan itu.

"Bekal makan siang. Kau membawakannya?"

Setelah tukasan itu, tangannya terulur untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi, menarik pelan si pemuda agar mereka tidak menghalangi jalanan.

"…mm. Aku bawa." Setelah sempat terdiam, Yamaguchi mengangguk. Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda itu membuka risleting ranselnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekal Kei yang terbungkus rapi dalam kantung plastik. "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Hinata." Yamaguchi bergumam pelan ketika ia menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut pada Kei.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berbohong segala, ya?" Ia ikut bergumam, mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Yamaguchi. Atmosfer di antara mereka nyaris-nyaris terasa solid, tebal dan mengungkung. Kei tidak menyukainya. "Karena situasinya sekarang jadi rumit. Maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku bersikap menyebalkan padamu?" Kei tertunduk menatap kotak bekal di tangannya. Bibirnya merapat. "Maaf."

Namun tak berselang lama setelah itu, ia mendengar Yamaguchi tertawa.

Kei mengerutkan kening, memicingkan mata dengan heran. Ketika Yamaguchi menyadari delikan Kei, pemuda itu buru-buru meredakan tawa, satu tangannya dilambaikan.

"Maaf, Tsukki. Tapi kau meminta maaf dua kali barusan! Aku—" Terkekeh lagi, Yamaguchi mendongak untuk menatapnya, cengirannya secerah biasa seolah jejak-jejak emosi muram itu tak pernah ada. "—sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kukira Hinata sudah lupa." Memaksakan diri untuk memalingkan tatapan (meski sulit), Kei mengangkat bahu, mencoba mendistraksi diri dengan memandang ke arah lain. "Hidupku tidak akan damai selama aku masih mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dengannya."

"Yah, mungkin karena ia penasaran dengan kisah cintamu." Yamaguchi menyimpulkan sambil menutup kembali risleting tasnya. "Jadi, aku harus ikut bermain peran juga? Sebagai mantan pacarmu?"

Kei tidak tahu harus menjawab Yamaguchi dengan apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa memanas.

"…itu akan sangat merepotkan, kau tahu."

"Tidak masalah, sih." Yamaguchi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kita hanya harus berpura-pura sampai Hinata bosan sendiri."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Apa boleh buat, kan." Membenarkan posisi tali tas di kedua bahunya, Yamaguchi menghela napas. Pemuda itu sempat melirik Kei selama sedetik yang singkat, lalu buru-buru menatap lurus ke jalanan di depan mereka. "Asalkan—kau tidak bersikap seperti tadi. Asalkan kita membicarakannya lebih dulu."

Kei tidak punya mesin waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan tololnya, dan harga dirinya mencegah ia meminta maaf untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sedikit perubahan emosi pada wajah Yamaguchi membuat Kei berlama-lama membisu, hanya agar ia tidak salah bicara. "…kau marah?" Pada akhirnya Kei bertanya, pelan dan ragu.

"Sedikit. Mungkin. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Benar?"

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku lebih kaget, sejak kemarin?" Yamaguchi menoleh, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau menyebut nama _ku_ , saat Hinata bertanya."

Itu pernyataan yang, entah mengapa, tidak bisa Kei jawab. Mengapa ia mencetuskan nama 'Yamaguchi Tadashi' ketika Hinata bertanya? Mengapa nama pemuda itu yang pertama kali terbetik di benaknya, setiap kali Kei terpaksa meladeni percakapan tentang percintaan? Ia menelan ludah, menaikkan posisi kacamata di hidungnya hanya agar ia memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan.

"Karena kau sahabatku?" Ia menawarkan jawaban dengan nada bicara menggantung, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar natural. "Karena aku tahu kau bisa diajak bekerja sama dalam situasi… apapun. Entahlah."

"Begitu, ya?" Yamaguchi bergumam, terdengar seolah masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tetapi terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan—ya, Kei tahu Yamaguchi tak terlalu puas dengan jawabannya. Namun sedikit kelegaan menghampiri Kei ketika ia melihat Yamaguchi mengulas cengiran kecil saat mendongak. "Kau pintar sekali membuat dirimu terlibat ke dalam situasi merepotkan, Tsukki."

Saat ia mendengar Yamaguchi tertawa lagi, sulit sekali untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"…diamlah, Yamaguchi." Kei berujung mendengus geli; satu tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada bekal di tangan, sementara bahunya dikedikkan ketika ia menyadari jam istirahat siang mereka tinggal empat puluh menit lagi. "Mau makan siang sekarang?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk, tersenyum tipis—dan Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Yamaguchi terlihat begitu senang, padahal mereka hanya akan menyantap bekal buatan sendiri yang tak seberapa, seperti yang kadang-kadang mereka lakukan semasa SMA. Apa Yamaguchi memasak menu yang sedikit spesial untuk hari ini? Apa Yamaguchi telah melupakan kemarahannya pada Kei? _Secepat ini?_ Dan yang jauh lebih penting, mengapa barusan Kei mengejar Yamaguchi seolah-olah ia akan sangat menyesal jika Yamaguchi tidak memaafkannya?

Mereka berjalan bersisian, menyusuri komplek kampus yang dikarpeti sakura serta dipenuhi hingar-bingar percakapan, dan ia bersyukur mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama sehingga kekosongan dalam pembicaraan mereka tidak terasa mencanggungkan. Untuk menit-menit yang singkat mereka larut dalam lamunan masing-masing; sesekali Kei bersin ketika hidungnya disengat serbuk bunga, sementara Yamaguchi mengaduk isi tasnya dengan terburu-buru untuk mengambil tisu yang dibawanya. Ia masih ingin berbicara, bertanya apakah Yamaguchi menganggapnya egois atau tidak, tetapi menyampaikan isi hati dengan terang-terangan bukanlah keahliannya sehingga Kei membisu lebih lama.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi selama dua hari terakhir. Dugaannya, jalan keluar itu masih jauh dari jangkauan; situasi ini akan menjadi lebih rumit alih-alih sebaliknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Terima kasih telah membaca ya~ saya datang lagi sambil bawa fic multi-chaptered nih. Rencananya sih College AU ini mungkin bakal sepanjang 4-5 chapter, tapi mari lihat saja perkembangannya, ada kemungkinan lebih panjang, tergantung inspirasi :p /HEH/ ditunggu kritik/komentar/sarannya ya. Berhubung saya belum begitu berpengalaman bikin fic multichap, jadi saran dan kritik kalian sangat ditunggu :'3 /peluk satu-satu/


	2. you're my anchor and my lighthouse in the storm

**To: Tsukki**

Tsukki, di luar mendung! ＼(º □ º l|l)/ Kau bawa payung?

**From: Tsukki**

Lupa. Kalaupun hujan, aku akan menunggu dulu sampai reda

**To: Tsukki**

Kerja sambilanku sudah selesai ( ´∀｀)ノ～ mau kujemput?

**From: Tsukki**

Kenapa? Tidak usah

**To: Tsukki**

Aku ke sana sebentar lagi, tunggu~ (=^ ◡ ^=)

**From: Tsukki**

Jangan keras kepala, Yamaguchi

**To: Tsukki**

Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai!

**From: Tsukki**

… hati-hati di jalan

 

 

 

"Yamaguchi, kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?"

"H-Hinata?!"

Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya, ketika ia mendapati Hinata mengintip dari balik bahunya. Mata pemuda itu penasaran, kening Hinata berkerut ketika mencoba membaca tulisan di layar ponselnya. Tadashi buru-buru menyakukan ponselnya kembali, sementara satu tangannya berpura-pura sibuk melipat celemek yang sudah selesai ia gunakan. "Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!"

"Kau tadi terlihat senang sekali. Ada kabar baik?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, wajah Tadashi merona. Ia merasakan tangannya berkeringat ketika ia mengusap belakang lehernya; entah apa yang membuat jantung Tadashi berdebar sekarang: rasa kalut sebab ada kemungkinan Hinata mengendus kebohongannya, atau sebaris perhatian kecil dari Tsukishima yang, meski familiar, tetap saja membuat isi perutnya seolah jungkir-balik.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya lega, akhirnya kerja sambilan kita selesai hari ini."

"Hee…" Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, nampak puas dengan jawaban Tadashi. "Jangan sampai kau kehujanan, Yamaguchi! Lihat, langitnya mendung sekali…"

"Mm." Tadashi mengangguk, cengiran timpang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau sendiri? Hari ini pulang dengan Kageyama?"

"… untuk apa pulang dengan orang itu? Terakhir kali pulang bersama Kageyama, ia memintaku— _memaksaku_ untuk mentraktir bakpau daging." Hinata mendengus, keningnya berkerut oleh ketidaksukaan. "Semua hanya karena aku tidak berhasil menerima sepuluh _toss_ -nya ketika latihan!"

Tadashi tertawa, lebih karena ekspresi gusar Hinata terlihat lucu untuknya. "Tapi kamar apartemen kalian bersebelahan, dan kalian berada di satu tim voli yang sama. Kupikir kalian… bersahabat?" Meski, mengingat fakta bahwa Hinata dan Kageyama lebih persis minyak dan air ketika bertemu, selalu bertukar ejekan kekanakan tiap kali diberi kesempatan, mungkin Tadashi tak sepenuhnya benar. "Kalian mirip. Sangat. Dan kau diam-diam kagum dengan kemampuan Kageyama sebagai seorang _setter_ , kan, Hinata?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Tidak sama sekali! Aku tidak suka orang sombong seperti Kageyama!"

Entah apakah ini hanya halusinasi Tadashi, tetapi untuk dua-tiga nanosekon yang singkat ia bisa melihat warna merah terpulas di pipi Hinata, secerah stroberi matang. Mereka tidak membahasnya; Hinata memalingkan wajah, membenahi barang bawaan yang tercecer di ruang staf lewat gerakan kikuk yang benar-benar di luar karakter, sementara Tadashi menyimpan senyum simpul itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ya, Hinata?"

Mereka kini berdiri bersisian di depan kafe, atap kanopi berwarna cerah menaungi kepala, sementara mendung nampak bergolak mengancam di langit. Tadashi menoleh, mengangkat satu alis untuk menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Uh, banyak orang yang mengatakan aku tidak peka, sehingga kau boleh memarahiku jika aku terlalu kelewatan, tapi—" Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ragu, gestur canggung yang kelihatan ganjil bagi mata Tadashi. "—yah, pengakuan Tsukishima _masih_ membuatku kaget. Kau pernah berpacaran dengannya? Sulit dipercaya."

Tadashi hampir saja menjatuhkan kunci sepeda yang tengah ia mainkan di satu tangan.

"H-Hah? A-Apa?!"

Punggungnya tertekuk, ia menangkap kunci itu dengan jemari yang tak sepenuhnya sigap, mengakibatkan ia nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Tadashi beruntung ia berhasil mengembalikan kendali diri sebelum keningnya membentur undakan tangga pendek di hadapan mereka. Buru-buru berdeham, tubuh Tadashi kembali tegap sementara keringat dingin menitik di dahinya. "Maksudmu… kau tak percaya aku bisa berpacaran dengannya, Hinata?"

Di luar kemauan Tadashi, ia tersipu, wajahnya memanas dan karena itulah ia buru-buru memalingkan pandang, berpura-pura langit mendung sedang mengusiknya. Ketika Hinata tak bersuara, ia terburu-buru mengisi kesenyapan di antara mereka dengan batuk yang dibuat-buat. "T-Tapi itu benar… um, yah, kau _tidak bisa_ memilih kalau perkaranya adalah tentang jatuh cinta, kan?"

Ketika menatap Tadashi, Hinata tak berkedip. Tatapannya menelisik.

"Entahlah, Yamaguchi. Aku tidak mengerti banyak tentang urusan percintaan. Tapi… hei, Tsukishima terlihat seperti seseorang yang mustahil jatuh cinta, kau tahu? Dia seperti _last boss_ dalam game RPG! Tokoh antagonis! _Bagaimana bisa_ dia mengerutkan kening sepanjang hari tanpa merasa pegal?!"

Tadashi terkekeh pendek, terutama karena analogi konyol tersebut, telunjuknya menggaruk sisi pipi. "Dia tidak mengerutkan kening _sepanjang hari_ , Hinata. Tsukki masih manusia—dia juga… bisa tersenyum." Dan, ketika mendapati keterkejutan mulai memucatkan wajah Hinata, Tadashi buru-buru menambahkan. "Tidak sering. Kadang-kadang. Tapi Tsukki memang bisa tersenyum—ketika dia sedang _sangat sangat_ senang, kupikir?"

"… Tsukishima bisa merasa senang?!"

Kali ini, Tadashi tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja! Sudah kubilang, kan? Dia masih manusia."

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya…" Hinata berjengit, seolah pemuda itu akan lebih percaya jika Tadashi mengatakan ia pernah berjumpa dengan alien. Untuk sesaat mereka diselimuti keheningan yang terasa akrab, jenis yang jarang Tadashi rasakan, lebih karena jumlah temannya yang bisa dihitung dengan satu jari; _sedikit_. "Jadi, kau putus dengannya, ya?"

Memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk mantap, Tadashi kembali menghindari mata Hinata. Entah dosa macam apa yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum bereinkarnasi; rasanya belakangan ini Tadashi _selalu_ terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkannya.

"Mungkin karena—" _Berhenti, Tadashi, tak ada gunanya mengatakan kebohongan lain yang bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua untukmu._ "Tidak selamanya kita bisa mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan. Betapapun kita berusaha… kupikir, tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa berjalan lancar seperti apa yang kita harapkan."

Segera setelah itu, ia mengulas senyum tipis; itu adalah satu-satunya usaha Tadashi untuk mencegah dirinya berujar lebih banyak. _Seharusnya, ini penjelasan yang cukup kan, Tsukki?_ Diam-diam ia merasa bangga atas kepura-puraan barusan, tetapi entah mengapa ada yang terasa perih di dadanya, seolah seseorang sedang menggoreskan pisau lewat gerakan yang amat rapi dan hati-hati di kulit, membuat senyumnya pudar pelan-pelan. Tadashi mencengkeram kunci sepedanya erat-erat, hingga terasa agak sakit di kulit telapak tangan.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi tidak mencintai Tsukishima Kei._

Itulah hal yang selalu ia batinkan dalam hati, dalam konsistensi yang persis seperti sebuah doa, tiap kali ia mendapati pikirannya mulai tertuju pada satu-orang-tertentu: Tsukki- _nya,_ sang sahabat yang nyaris tak pernah terpisahkan dengannya, pemuda yang secara ajaib berhasil menoleransi berbagai kekurangan Tadashi sejak lama. Dan tentu saja, meski esok hari dunia terbelah dua dan hancur di bawah kakinya: ia _tidak akan_ mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencintai Tsukishima. Mereka bersahabat sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, memulai pertemanan mereka dengan kecanggungan dan kehati-hatian dan berbagai kesalahpahaman yang terasa menggelikan ketika dikenang... sungguh suatu kecerobohan, bukan, jika ia berencana untuk merusak persahabatan mereka dengan hal yang sekonyol cinta, atau rasa suka, atau obsesi yang semakin menjadi seiring hari yang berlalu?

Namun tatapan Hinata terasa seperti prasangka bagi Tadashi: kecurigaan yang tak terkatakan, ejekan hening untuk kebohongan payah yang semenjak tadi berusaha ia pertahankan. Tadashi tertunduk, memutar kunci sepedanya lagi di tangan, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan kepanikan dalam dirinya.

"Dan… 'menyayangi' bukan berarti akhir-yang-menyenangkan. Ada banyak kemungkinan, Hinata. Dan tidak semua kemungkinan berakhir… bahagia."

Ia menegaskan sekali lagi; dan bagi Tadashi, kalimat itu bukanlah kebohongan.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tsukki, bisa-bisanya kau menolak undangan dari para _senpai_! Tega sekali!"

"Hanya makan malam bersama, bukan? Bisa lain kali." Tsukishima berwajah jengah, menepis lengan Bokuto yang dirangkulkan pada pundaknya. "Lagipula, masih banyak tugasku yang belum selesai."

" _Kami_ bisa membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu, kau tahu? Atau jangan-jangan kau meragukan kemampuan kami, Tsukki?" Kuroo terkekeh di samping Bokuto, cengiran malasnya terulas. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau ada janji kencan malam ini? _Pacar rahasia_?"

 _Ah_ , Tadashi mestinya bisa memperkirakan ini.

Ia membenarkan posisi tali ransel di salah satu bahunya ketika memperhatikan kelompok-tiga-orang yang tengah berdiri di selasar gedung jurusan Arsitektur, sementara langit masih teraduk dalam warna kelabu dan jingga, ada bibit cuaca mendung yang semakin menebal di sana. Ia semestinya tak membuang-buang waktu lebih lama, yang perlu Tadashi lakukan hanyalah menyapa Tsukishima dan setelah itu mereka bisa pulang bersama-sama—tetapi, langkahnya tertahan oleh beberapa pertimbangan.

Oleh sebentuk perasaan buruk, rasa _cemburu_ , perasaan _takut_ sebab suatu hari nanti ia mungkin akan _ditinggalkan_ , yang membuat kening Tadashi berkerut dalam-dalam.

 _Tsukki._ Betapa ia semestinya bangga dan turut bahagia dengan fakta bahwa Tsukishima pada akhirnya bisa mendapatkan beberapa teman baru di jurusannya, bahwa Tsukishima bisa bersosialisasi dengan normal layaknya remaja seumurannya, tetapi ada rayapan perasaan gelap dalam diri Tadashi—kesedihan yang menciutkan kepercayadirian Tadashi sebagai _Satu-satunya Sahabat Baik Tsukishima Kei_. Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya merasa seperti ini? Benar-benar kekanakan, bukan, merasa muram hanya karena orang lain dengan mudah menggunakan _panggilan itu_ pada Tsukishima?

"Oi, Yamaguchi- _kun_!"

Sebelum kereta pikirannya berakhir, Bokuto lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan Tadashi, dan kini senior Tsukishima itu melambaikan tangan untuk memberi isyarat agar Tadashi mendekat. Dengan ragu ia menghampiri mereka, langkahnya sedikit bimbang, kendati cengiran kecil kontan terulas di bibir Tadashi untuk membalas tatapan Tsukishima.

"Sedang sibuk, Tsukki?"

"Sangat sibuk. Rupanya ' _mengasuh balita_ ' memang seburuk kedengarannya."

"Kejamnya, Tsukki." Kuroo memasang raut wajah seolah perkataan Tsukishima barusan betul-betul melukainya. "Seharusnya kau bersikap sopan pada para senior yang tiap hari membimbingmu ini!"

" _Membimbing_? Apa kau tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari kata itu, Kuroo- _san_?"

Tadashi tahu bahwa ini saatnya untuk melerai mereka, mempertimbangkan kerut jengkel yang tercipta di kening Tsukishima dan nada bicara Tsukishima yang jelas-jelas sudah menyentuh titik jengah, tetapi ia berujung ragu-ragu lebih lama, merasa bahwa eksistensinya terlalu _pudar_ jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga pemuda jangkung di dekatnya ini. "Um…"

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut acara makan malam kita? Kita bisa bersenang-senang sebelum ujian akhir! Karaoke!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Gelengan Tsukishima adalah reaksi final si pemuda untuk dua seniornya; Tadashi tertegun ketika merasakan tangan Tsukishima menarik lengan jaketnya dengan perlahan, untuk dua-tiga detik yang sangat singkat—dan setelah melambaikan tangan dengan terburu-buru pada Kuroo dan Bokuto, Tadashi mengikuti langkah Tsukishima menuju tempat parkir, menyusul pemuda berkacamata itu seraya separuh berlari.

 

* * *

 

 

"Padahal aku juga bisa mengemudikan sepeda, Tsukki." Tadashi tersenyum geli, menatap punggung Tsukishima lekat-lekat. "Dan kau biasanya benci membuang-buang tenaga untuk membonceng orang lain, kan?"

"Karena kau _bukan_ anak buahku." Tsukishima berujar datar. Dan dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, Tadashi merasakan angin dingin mengecup hidungnya, rambutnya teracak-acak, satu-dua lembar sakura barangkali terselip di sana. "Lagipula, kau ringan. Lebih ringan dari tengkorak."

"Tidak seekstrim itu!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali."

"… tidak keras kepala, Tsukki. Aku hanya—um, memangnya kau tidak lelah? Kelasmu dari pagi sampai sore _dan_ semalam kau hanya tidur tiga jam."

"Begitulah." Tsukishima bergumam, tepat ketika sepeda mereka berbelok menuju gerbang depan kampus. "Dan tugasku masih menumpuk. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan tidur."

"… itu tidak sehat." Tadashi berujar, separuh memakai nada bicara mengomeli—ia merasa bahwa terkadang, separuh dari peran ibu Tsukishima harus ditanggungnya selama mereka tinggal bersama. "Kau sendiri yang kemarin bilang padaku, agar aku tak mengambil kerja sambilan terlalu banyak."

"Tapi ini berbeda. Kau memang bekerja sambilan terlalu keras. Energi yang kau habiskan jauh lebih banyak."

Atas pernyataan itu, Tadashi tergagap. "Eh? Tidak seperti itu—"

"Wajahmu pucat." Tsukishima memotong ujarannya, terdengar tak sabar. "Sejak tadi pagi. Karena itulah, aku yang akan mengemudikan sepeda ini."

… Ah.

Ia _bisa saja_ menganggap bahwa tak ada kepedulian dalam suara Tsukishima barusan, tetapi segalanya _sejelas siang hari_. Selapis awan mendung nampak mangkir sejenak dari matahari, membuat seleret cahaya oranye-senja menerobos ranting pepohonan, dan seiring bunyi dedaunan yang remuk di bawah roda sepeda, Tadashi berpikir, _apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mungkin telinganya sedang memainkan sebuah lelucon?_ Betapa ia ingin menganggap bahwa angin menciptakan ilusi untuk pendengarannya, tetapi Tsukishima terdiam, lama, suara detak jantung Tadashi mengisi keheningan di dalam kepalanya yang mendadak terasa ringan.

Seolah nilai gravitasi berkurang separuhnya, dan ia bisa melayang kapan saja.

"… begitukah?" Belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutan, ia bergumam, suaranya agak terbata. Tadashi mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan, tersenyum malu. "Um, kau tahu darimana—aku—aku tidak pucat dan—"

Wajahnya terasa panas, dan detik itu juga ia mempertimbangkan bahwa mungkin ia memang tengah terjangkit demam musim semi. Kalimat Tadashi berakhir tanpa dilanjutkan dan punggung Tsukishima terlihat solid di hadapan matanya, kokoh, bisa diandalkan. Ia menemukan dirinya meredam protes-protes lainnya untuk sesaat.

"Semua orang normal akan sakit jika bekerja sekeras kau." Tsukishima akhirnya bersuara. Tadashi bisa merasakan pemuda itu menambah kecepatan sepeda; dari angin yang terasa menampar pipi, juga pemandangan yang menghilang secepat kedipan mata. "Seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti kapasitas dirimu, Yamaguchi."

"… Tapi, _tidak_ semua orang akan puas jika berusaha seadanya."

"Tak ada gunanya memaksakan diri kalau pada akhirnya kau akan tumbang."

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Tadashi tidak berkedip ketika menatap jalanan di hadapan mereka: aspal yang dibalut ratusan kelopak bunga merah muda. Ia lantas menelan ludah, napasnya dihela dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku bisa berkembang. Bahwa jika aku berusaha lebih keras, bekerja lebih banyak, mungkin nantinya aku juga bisa melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih hebat. Suatu hari nanti."

Tak ada jawaban. Serbuk bunga terasa perih di matanya, membuat Tadashi memejamkan mata untuk sejenak. Apa ia berujar terlalu banyak? Bukankah ia adalah orang yang paling paham, bahwa Tsukishima selalu membenci orang-orang yang berusaha terlalu keras? Kepanikan serta merta-tumbuh di dalam dirinya, bagai akar tumbuhan rambat yang perlahan membelit sekujur paru-paru, membuat napas Tadashi sedikit sesak. Namun tepat ketika ia berpikir bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, Tadashi melihat Tsukishima mengangguk. Samar, gestur kasual tanpa tolehan dan kontak mata.

"Baiklah."

Itu barangkali versi lain dari ' _terserah kau sajalah'_ , tetapi Tadashi tahu bahwa Tsukishima juga bukannya sedang jengkel. Menahan diri agar tak mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih bodoh, Tadashi memutuskan untuk bungkam di menit selanjutnya, mencoba mengisi benaknya dengan lamunan. Lagipula perjalanan mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Tadashi tersenyum sekilas ketika sepeda mereka melewati toko bunga, menanggapi lambaian tangan dari bibi pemilik toko yang sedang menyiram tanaman di rak kayu depan toko. Dalam hatinya, ia berencana untuk mengunjungi toko itu akhir pekan nanti, sekadar mencari ketenangan di antara warna-warni cerah flora yang selalu bisa mencerahkan suasana hatinya.

"Tangan?"

Perhatiannya kembali pada si pemuda di hadapan. Tadashi mengerjap, tak mengerti, dan Tsukishima mengulurkan lengan, gestur yang sukar diterjemahkan maknanya. Satu tangan lain Tsukishima masih mencengkeram stang sepeda erat-erat, menjaga sepeda agar tetap di jalur.

"Eh? Tangan…?" Tsukishima tidak menjelaskan, tetapi lengannya membeku di posisi yang sama. Seolah sedang _menunggu_. Dengan ragu Tadashi turut mengulurkan tangan, telapak tangannya menyentuh ujung jemari Tsukishima lewat sentuhan hati-hati. "Seperti ini—"

Tangan Tsukishima begitu kurus, tetapi terasa hangat ketika melingkupi jemari Tadashi. Napas Tadashi tertahan di tenggorokan ketika Tsukishima menarik tangannya, dan ia yakin sekali cepat atau lambat kedua telinganya akan mengeluarkan asap bagai teko berisi air mendidih, ketika tangannya pada akhirnya melingkari pinggang Tsukishima. Oh. _Oh._ _Baiklah._ Pemahaman terbentuk perlahan dalam benaknya. Tadashi menatap jalanan berlubang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka, roda sepeda menggilas bebatuan dengan bunyi 'drak' lirih di antara terpaan angin. Tanda bahwa Tsukishima tak berniat menurunkan kecepatan sedetik pun.

"Demam _dan_ cedera-karena-jatuh-dari-sepeda bukanlah kombinasi yang menyenangkan."

Tanpa perlu melihat, Tadashi tahu Tsukishima sedang menyeringai. _Bisa-bisanya_ , ia merutuk dalam hati, serapah ringan yang ia tujukan pada Tsukishima, juga pada detak jantungnya yang tak lagi konstan. Apa Tsukishima _sengaja_ melakukan semua ini? Satu tangan Tadashi menyusul untuk turut memeluk pinggang Tsukishima, selonggar yang ia bisa, kendati Tadashi berujung mengeratkan pelukan ketika roda sepeda bertemu lagi dengan lapisan aspal yang tak rata; _karena ia tidak ingin terpelanting jatuh_ , Tadashi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Dan, sungguh, _Yamaguchi Tadashi tidak mencintai Tsukishima Kei._ Ia berusaha mencegah dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Tsukishima terlihat setenang ini. Ketika ia menyentuhkan kening pada punggung Tsukishima, ketika jemarinya menggenggam kain jaket Tsukishima seerat yang ia bisa, Tadashi mengenyahkan gagasan untuk bertanya dengan lantang mengapa detak jantung Tsukishima terdengar teratur di balik tulang rusuk.

Seolah semua ini tak punya arti bagi pemuda berkacamata itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Seperti biasa, _Tsukishima_ lah yang benar.

Tadashi tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia terjangkit demam, sehingga sensasi mengawang-awang yang kini meliputi kepalanya terasa sedikit asing. Ia menghabiskan berdetik-detik lamanya di beranda apartemen untuk mencoba menegakkan punggung, sementara Tsukishima sudah berada di dalam, mungkin menaruh barang bawaan dalam kamar. Rasa pening menyerang Tadashi begitu ia mencoba melangkah— _demamnya barangkali tinggi_ , ia mengeluh seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada kening.

"Aaah, mengapa harus _sekarang_?" Setelah menaruh sepatu di rak, ia menyeret langkahnya untuk masuk ke ruang tengah, napasnya terengah dan Tadashi merasa dua kakinya bagai melumer jadi jeli. "Apa hari ini memang hari sial untuk Scorpio? Kutukan dari langit? Imbas dari ramalan ' _Sedikit Sial_ ' waktu _hatsumode_ kemarin?"

"Sudah kuduga."

"T-Tsukki?!" Ia nyaris terlonjak, dan wajahnya merona ketika menyadari bahwa Tsukishima berdiri di dekatnya, barangkali mendengar _seluruh_ keluhan Tadashi barusan, tanpa terkecuali. "K-Kau—um, aku… sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa! Sesehat prajurit Yunani!"

Satu-satunya tanggapan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah helaan napas. Tadashi merapatkan bibir ketika melihat Tsukishima tersenyum masam. "Dari dulu kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Tadashi memberi picingan mata pada Tsukishima, bersiap membalas dengan sanggahan lain, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa Tsukishima sudah menggunakan kartu As-nya; Kartu aku-teman-masa-kecilmu-dan-tidak-ada-gunanya-berbohong-padaku—dan itu membuat Tadashi meringis. Ia kalah telak sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa.

"… Tidak tinggi." Tadashi bergumam, separuh menggerutu, tatapan matanya terarah ke titik lain, menjauhi mata Tsukishima. _Bisa-bisanya_ ia tersipu di saat-saat seperti ini. "Aku… masih bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki."

 _Alasan payah macam apa itu? Yamaguchi?_ Dengan mudah, ia bisa mendengar suara Tsukishima di dalam kepalanya; mengejek, lalu terkekeh menertawakan.

"Benarkah."

Nada bicara Tsukishima sedatar permukaan kaca, ledekan kasual tersirat dalam suaranya, sudah ia duga.

"Berhenti mengolok-olokku, Tsukki…" Tadashi mendesah, satu tangannya mengusap keringat dingin yang menitik di pelipis. Entah berapa detik yang ia habiskan untuk menatap lantai apartemen mereka selagi tubuhnya bertumpu pada bagian belakang sofa ruang tengah. "Kalaupun aku demam… yah, apa boleh buat. Apa menurutmu bosku akan memaklumi, lalu mengurangi separuh pekerjaanku di _konbini_?"

Kali ini, Tsukishima tak menyembunyikan kejengahan dalam suaranya. Pemuda itu jelas-jelas _sengaja_ menghembuskan napas keras-keras—dan ketika Tsukishima melangkah mendekat, Tadashi merasa sedikit terintimidasi, postur jangkung Tsukishima dan kerut masam di antara kedua alisnya menciptakan kesan seolah-olah Tsukishima akan _membunuh_ Tadashi lewat cara yang penuh penderitaan jika ia mendebat argumen pemuda itu lebih lama…

"Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir untuk tetap pergi bekerja?" Tsukishima berujar. Tadashi mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian puluh detik, ia menatap mata Tsukishima kembali. Cokelat keemasan yang _tidak pernah tidak_ kelihatan memukau. Dari jarak sedekat ini, rasanya sulit sekali untuk berpaling.

"Karena, Tsukki, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa membolos terlalu sering. Dua minggu lalu aku membolos kerja karena esok paginya ada ujian, dan, uh—"

"Aku yang akan menelepon bosmu, bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur."

"Tsukki! Kau akan membohonginya?!" Tadashi reflek tertawa, gelak yang lantas ia tutupi dengan sebelah tangan, antara geli dan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tsukishima membalasnya dengan seringai yang seolah berkata ' _mari taruhan; kau harus mentraktirku_ ramen _jika bosmu mempercayaiku_ '—dan itu adalah jenis ekspresi yang, entah mengapa, berhasil mengurai simpul kepanikan di dasar perut Tadashi. Betapa ironis.

" _Separuh_ berbohong." Tsukishima menghela napas lagi, nampak telah lelah meladeni sekian alasan Tadashi. "Kau kelihatan bisa ambruk kapan saja, Yamaguchi."

Dan, seperti biasa, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa mendebat Tsukishima.

 _Kebiasaan buruk_ , Tadashi mengomeli dirinya dalam hati, separuh menyalahkan mata Tsukishima yang semenjak tadi terarah padanya: sorot mata itu entah mengapa sedikit lebih lembut dibanding biasa, diperciki kekhawatiran samar, _dan hanya untuk Tadashi_.

Ah, sial.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyia-nyiakan seluruh afeksi itu?

"Mm." Tadashi mengangguk, entah untuk apa. "Maaf, Tsukki." Dan entah meminta maaf untuk apa.

Tsukishima hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas, hingga kemudian Tadashi melihat tangan Tsukishima terulur. _Scarf_ -nya diraih, lalu diurai lepas dengan gerakan perlahan. Tadashi membeku, otot di sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, rasa panas berkumpul di wajah. Jemari kurus Tsukishima lantas meletakkan _scarf_ tipis itu di sandaran sofa, kemudian si pemuda mulai melepas kancing jaket Tadashi, mulai dari yang teratas.

"… istirahatlah." Tsukishima menukas, mulai melepas kancing yang kedua. Matanya menghindari mata Tadashi yang penuh pertanyaan, terarah lekat pada jaket yang masih dipakai Tadashi. "Akan lebih merepotkan kalau demammu makin parah, kan? Kau mau _benar-benar_ tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur?"

"A-Ah, ya…"

"Wajahmu—merah. Kau… harus mengompresnya."

Tadashi mengangguk, tetapi kini kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tidak lagi bisa menatap Tsukishima tanpa memamerkan isi hatinya di ekspresi wajah, kegugupan yang berpadu dengan rasa senang dan sensasi hangat di dada. Ia membiarkan jemari Tsukishima bergerak untuk membuka kancing yang ketiga, lalu yang keempat, dan dengan terlambat Tadashi menyadari bahwa ini merupakan situasi yang sedikit… intim. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, seolah sedang berlomba sengit dengan jarum detik di arlojinya.

Ia menggigit sisi dalam bibir, menunggu hingga rasa panas di pipinya sedikit memudar.

Suara jam dinding di ruang tengah mereka mendominasi ruangan; _tik, tik, tik,_ konstan dan familiar, begitu kontras dengan irama detak jantung Tadashi yang tak bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Kadang aku berpikir, jika aku tidak berusaha keras, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjadi siapa-siapa." Tadashi bergumam, menyingkirkan kesenyapan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka. "Jika aku tidak bekerja keras, mungkin mimpi-mimpiku akan semakin jauh dari tanganku, lalu lepas dan menghilang dari jangkauan."

Tsukishima terlihat seolah hendak mendebatnya, tetapi pemuda itu nampak menahan diri, menunggu Tadashi untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan kurasa… tidak buruk kalau aku memulai dari hal-hal kecil. Dengan kerja sambilan, atau terjun ke organisasi di kampus. Lagipula, _okaasan_ bilang bahwa pengalaman adalah aset yang bagus. Aku bisa belajar banyak hal dari pengalaman dan… dengan belajar, aku bisa berubah. _Berkembang_. Logika yang tidak jelek, kan, Tsukki?" Tadashi tersenyum canggung, lalu mengusap belakang lehernya dengan satu tangan. "Tapi rupanya aku bekerja terlalu keras, dan tidak memikirkan kapasitas diriku hingga pada akhirnya aku tumbang, seperti sekarang ini. Benar-benar payah…"

Jemari Tsukishima berhenti di kancing terakhir, dan untuk kali ini Tsukishima kembali menatap Tadashi. Tepat di mata. Sejenak, Tadashi tak tahu harus melakukan apa, sebab lagi-lagi mereka berpijak di teritori yang asing, terutama karena jarak ia dan si pemuda tak lebih dari satu helaan napas. Dekat.

(Ketika Tsukishima terdiam, Tadashi nyaris-nyaris berpikir bahwa pemuda itu hendak menciumnya.)

"Aku… tidak berpikir seperti itu." Jemari Tsukishima berdiam lama di kancing terakhir, sedikit memainkannya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau payah—tapi kau juga benar, bahwa kau memang terlalu memaksakan diri. Sembrono sekali."

Tadashi membisu, tetapi tak memalingkan pandang. Ini adalah saat-saat ketika mata Tsukishima lah yang _berbicara_ ; dengan mudah ia bisa memilah-milah setiap emosi yang terpancar di sana, yang paling samar dan lemah sekalipun.

"Yamaguchi, aku khawatir."

Hanya saja, meski Tadashi _sudah_ sangat mengetahui itu, gumaman Tsukishima barusan tetap membuatnya tertunduk malu.

 

* * *

 

 

Ia sedikit kehilangan orientasi akan tempat dan waktu. Di mana ini? Pukul berapa sekarang? Tadashi merasakan hangat selimut di sekujur tubuhnya, dan ketika ia berbaring menyamping, ia bisa melihat punggung Tsukishima tak jauh dari kasur. Pemuda itu duduk bersila, membelakangi Tadashi, tepat di hadapan meja lipat yang penuh berisi lembaran kertas. Laptopnya terbuka dan menyala, menampilkan satu aplikasi yang biasa digunakan Tsukishima untuk merancang bangunan dalam detail sederhana. Kantuk masih menggelayuti kelopak mata Tadashi ketika ia memperhatikan rambut pirang Tsukishima yang nampak berantakan di bawah cahaya lampu kamar— _kamar Tadashi_.

"Tsukki…"

Suaranya parau. Tenggorokannya sedikit sakit. Demam membuat kepala Tadashi terasa ringan… namun lewat cara yang buruk. Ia tak yakin ia bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa jatuh terjerembab di detik berikutnya.

Atas panggilan tersebut, Tsukishima menoleh. Tanpa banyak menunggu, pemuda itu menghampirinya, gestur yang membuat Tadashi agak terperanjat, terkejut.

"Ng, jangan mendekat—Tsukkiii, kau bisa ketularan…" Tadashi beringsut sedikit, berusaha membuat jarak antara ia dan Tsukishima, kendati tempat tidurnya toh terlalu kecil. Ia mencoba menegakkan punggung, tetapi kelewat lemah bahkan untuk gestur sesederhana itu. Ada _gawatgawatgawat_ yang meraung bagai alarm dalam kepalanya ketika ia mendapati Tsukishima duduk di sisi tempat tidur, bayangan Tsukishima menaunginya ketika pemuda tersebut agak menekuk punggung.

"Tidak akan." Ringkas saja, Tsukishima menanggapi. Tadashi belum sempat menyela dengan apa-apa ketika tangan Tsukishima terulur untuk menyentuh keningnya. "Masih panas. Harusnya kau istirahat."

"Lalu, kau…"

"Tugas."

"Betulan tidak akan tidur?"

Tsukishima mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Tadashi merapatkan bibir, teringat lagi bahwa seharian ini ia betul-betul sudah merepotkan Tsukishima.

Ya. Seharusnya Tsukishima mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya sendiri alih-alih kamar Tadashi, tetapi betapapun Tadashi membantah, Tsukishima sama-sama keras kepala, mengatakan bahwa pengaturan ini lebih tidak merepotkan, bahwa ia bisa dengan sigap merawat Tadashi jika ia memindahkan meja lipatnya untuk sementara ke kamar Tadashi sehingga ia bisa mengerjakan tugas di sana. _Kenapa_ , Tadashi ingin bertanya, dengan segenap rasa penasaran dalam hatinya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Tsukishima, mengapa Tsukishima mau-maunya berkorban untuknya, karena ia tahu ' _kau-ini-sahabatku_ ' bukanlah alasan yang cukup kuat. Betapa ia ingin menyuarakan tanyanya, tetapi ia terlalu takut.

"… tidurlah lagi, Yamaguchi."

Setelah gumaman itu, Tsukishima bangkit, berdiri—tetapi bahkan sebelum setengah detik berlalu, Tadashi telah mengulurkan tangan. Jemarinya menggenggam ujung kaus Tsukishima, erat-erat, gerakan itu membuat Tsukishima terduduk lagi di pinggir kasur.

Pupil mata Tsukishima melebar, agak terkejut, dan Tadashi yakin dirinya juga memasang ekspresi serupa.

"A-Ah, maaf—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Buru-buru, Tadashi melepaskan genggaman dari kaus Tsukishima—jemari Tadashi kini bertaut di pangkuan, seolah jika ia tidak melakukan itu, ia takkan bisa mengontrol impuls dalam dirinya. Yang membuat Tadashi kian gugup adalah: Tsukishima membisu. Tadashi bisa merasakan tatapan pemuda itu kini terarah penuh-penuh pada dirinya, menelisik, ia merasa begitu _terpapar_ di hadapan Tsukishima bahkan meskipun ia telah menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Tsukishima membawa Tadashi kembali ke kenyataan.

"Y-Ya, Tsukki?" Ia kontan mendongak, tak lagi menekuni kerut selimut di pangkuan.

"… ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu." Tsukishima berujar, matanya beralih ke titik lain begitu pemuda tersebut menyadari Tadashi menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sejak tadi sore, tingkahmu aneh."

"Begitukah…?" Tadashi bergumam, menggigit ujung bibir. Ia tahu Tsukishima benar, ia tahu Tsukishima _tak pernah_ gagal memahaminya, tetapi, tetap saja… "Aku—tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan hal yang… Konyol."

"Jika menurutmu hal itu penting, maka itu sama sekali tidak konyol."

Tadashi bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, hanya karena satu kalimat itu. Ia mencoba menghitung mundur dalam hati, lima detik untuk menenangkan jantung yang berdetak kencang—jemarinya terjalin di pangkuan, dan ia lantas memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Benar-benar konyol, Tsukki. Kau akan tertawa kalau—kalau aku mengatakannya."

Tak ada tanggapan; ia tahu Tsukishima menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Yang kupikirkan ini… sudah sejak lama mengganggu pikiranku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku ini—buruk dalam beradaptasi, kupikir…" Ia memulai, tak mengalihkan tatapan sedetik pun dari jalinan jari-jemari. "Sejak kita lulus sekolah, banyak perubahan, banyak hal baru yang harus dihadapi—dan, aku tahu… _aku tahu_ kita harusnya beradaptasi dengan semua itu. Tapi rasanya—" Tadashi menarik napas, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk melirik Tsukishima dari sudut mata. "… sulit."

"Karena?"

"Karena—aku tidak sepintar Tsukki dalam mencari teman. Aku… hingga saat ini aku tak punya teman yang terlalu dekat di jurusanku, dan aku juga tak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mencari teman karena aku merasa punya satu sahabat baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup—sementara kau… kau punya teman baru. Lingkungan baru. A-Aku senang, Tsukki! Senang sekali, kau akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan diri! Hanya saja, hanya saja—"

Perasaan gelap itu menyeruak lagi, serupa bayangan hitam yang mewujud menjadi jari-jemari kurus, lantas mencekik sekujur lehernya hingga ia kesulitan bernapas—membuat ia ingin lari dari kulitnya sendiri. Tadashi merapatkan bibir, rahang terkatup rapat-rapat. Ia memejamkan mata—serta-merta merasa jijik dengan setiap sel yang membentuk dirinya. "Hanya saja, aku… aku—tidak ingin ditinggalkan."

Tadashi menarik napas, lantas tersenyum canggung. Telunjuknya menggaruk sisi pipi. "Yah, bukan hakku untuk meminta hal seperti itu, aku tahu. Lagipula, ketika tahu kau bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang menghargaimu dan bersikap baik padamu— _aku memang senang,_ Tsukki. Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh…"

Mengapa, jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Tsukishima, rasanya sulit sekali untuk bungkam? Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa berahasia dari pemuda itu? Kata-kata mengalir dari bibirnya seolah bendungan yang selama ini ia bangun mendadak hancur. Tadashi terkesiap dalam diam ketika menyadari ia baru saja mengungkapkan sebagian besar kekhawatiran yang selama beberapa hari ini mendekam di benak—dan ia juga tahu, ia sedang meluapkan _keegoisannya_ yang mungkin takkan dimaafkan Tsukishima.

Bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Bahwa ia, barangkali, ingin memiliki Tsukishima untuk dirinya sendiri…

"… maaf. Aku meracau." Tadashi bergumam, lirih, mulai menyalahkan demamnya yang mungkin membuat ia kesulitan berpikir jernih.

Ketika Tadashi diam-diam melirik Tsukishima, ia melihat wajah kaku si pemuda—wajah 'berpikir' Tsukishima—jenis yang _biasanya_ mudah sekali ia pahami tetapi untuk malam ini terlihat seperti varian ekspresi yang sama sekali baru.

"Aku mengerti."

Gumaman Tsukishima membuat Tadashi mendongak. Ia memperhatikan tangan Tsukishima yang meremas seprai perlahan, meninggalkan kerut kusut baru di sana. "Tapi seharusnya kau… tidak perlu khawatir. _Kenapa_ kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Um, itu…" Wajah Tadashi memanas. Entah mengapa konteks pembicaraan mereka terasa ganjil, seolah ini bukan semata-mata tentang 'teman' atau 'persahabatan'. "Aku—tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku teman yang tidak sekeren teman-temanmu yang sekarang? Karena suatu hari nanti, kau mungkin akan bosan denganku?" _Bodoh_ , ia berakhir menawarkan penjelasan yang membuatnya begitu ingin mengubur diri di bawah lantai apartemen mereka. Ia merasa semakin payah ketika mengakui bahwa dirinya _memang_ payah. "P-Pokoknya seperti itu! Kau tidak usah memikirkannya lagi, Tsukki—aku sedang demam, kau ingat? Demam! Aku… aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, kepalaku sakit, makanya—"

Tadashi tak melanjutkan. Ia menggemeretakkan rahang kuat-kuat, wajahnya dipalingkan sehingga ia tak perlu menatap mata Tsukishima lagi. Dalam kepalanya, satu demi satu skenario terbentuk, kesemuanya memiliki akhir yang sama: Tsukishima akan membenci Tadashi, barangkali pula akan menjaga jarak darinya setelah mendengar semua yang ia beberkan. _Teman macam apa ia ini_ , Tadashi meringis dalam hati, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia _selalu_ melakukan kesalahan pada momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya.

Karena itulah, sangat sulit untuk tidak terkejut ketika ia merasakan tangan Tsukishima di pipinya. Sentuhan itu terasa ringan, seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu, demikian hati-hati dan _lembut_ , seolah Tsukishima juga sedang menyimpan kebimbangan dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir dirimu payah?"

"Karena—"

"Aku…" Tsukishima memotong. "… _tidak mau_ meninggalkanmu."

Dan, _begitu saja_. Tsukishima tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Finalitas menggantung di udara. Jemarinya terasa dingin di pipi Tadashi yang serta-merta memanas; Tadashi tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang merupakan campur tangan demam, dan mana yang merupakan hasil dari kimia perasaan dalam dirinya.

"Kau tetap akan berteman denganku?" Ia bertanya, pelan, ingin rasanya ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Tsukishima tetapi Tadashi mati-matian menahan diri.

"Tentu saja."

"… ng." Tadashi bergumam, tak jelas, ia mengangguk setelah membisu beberapa detik. Entah mengapa kelegaannya terasa tak utuh. Ada yang masih mengganjal, banyak hal yang belum tersampaikan—

 _Satu persatu_ , Tadashi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Jangan terburu-buru, karena kau akan mengatakan hal yang bodoh jika tak berpikir dua kali._

"Maaf, Tsukki. Tadi aku mengatakan hal yang… aneh. Kau _pasti_ menganggapku aneh, setelah ini."

Tsukishima tertawa, sangat pelan dan samar. "Dari dulu kau kan memang aneh."

Jemarinya kini turun, tak lagi menyentuh pipi Tadashi namun bertumpu di permukaan selimut. Tadashi membisu kala menatap jari-jari kurus Tsukishima, kulit pucat Tsukishima kelihatan bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu kamar. Tadashi lantas membuka mulut, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja untuk menyingkirkan kesunyian di antara mereka—tetapi ia malah terbatuk-batuk, gestur yang membuat Tsukishima mengernyitkan kening dalam-dalam.

"Maaf—uhuk!—Tsukki—"

"… Tidurlah." Tsukishima menghela napas. Tadashi merasakan lagi sentuhan jemari Tsukishima, kali ini di keningnya. "Kau _masih_ sakit, kau tahu?"

"Dan… tugasmu, masih banyak…?"

"Akan selesai besok pagi."

Bukan jawaban yang dapat menenangkan Tadashi—tetapi setidaknya, Tsukishima tidak pergi. Bahkan setelah ia berbaring di ranjangnya pun, ketika ia menyandarkan sisi wajah pada bantal, ia masih bisa melihat punggung Tsukishima tanpa kesulitan. Dekat. Kening Tsukishima berkerut penuh konsentrasi sementara layar laptopnya berkedip menyala; sesekali ada suara kertas tersibak, kemeresak dari lembaran buku yang dibuka. _Oh, kau memang khawatir_. Tadashi Yamaguchi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat di balik lipatan selimut yang ia tarik hingga menutupi leher, suara torehan pensil di atas kertas perlahan-lahan menggiring kantuk ke kelopak matanya.

"Tsukki, jangan tidur terlalu malam…" Ia berujar, suaranya serak dan kesadarannya mulai terombang-ambing, barangkali efek dari obat yang lima menit lalu ia telan. Tsukishima menoleh dan Tadashi memandang lekat-lekat mata keemasan tersebut dengan sisa determinasi yang ia miliki: peringatannya yang terakhir kali untuk malam ini.

"Mm."

"Sudah minum vitamin…?"

"Sudah."

"Tsukki…"

"Ya?"

" _Suki_."

Tepat setelah gumaman lirih itu, Tadashi memejamkan mata, terlelap ke dalam tidur yang tanpa mimpi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pertama-tama, saya mau ngucapin maaf sekali udah lama nggak update fic ini. Hampir setengah tahun, ya? /sungkem/ semoga masih pada berminat mengikuti fic ini ya, setelah ini saya akan usahakan update secepatnya. Maklum, kemarin-kemarin RL lumayan kejam, saya bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan utang-utang fic yang lain dan belum sempat baca-baca fic author lain di fandom hq indo buat ngasih review, huhuhu. Saya kangen sekali sama kalian. /nangis/ terima kasih buat yang masih bersabar sama saya, ya, terima kasih banyak juga untuk yang udah baca fic ini! Ditunggu kritik/comment/sarannya lho, ehehe~


End file.
